Becoming a Family
by chilipepperz61
Summary: 7th in Little Danny series. Danny and George have time together


Becoming a Family  
  
By LD Steen  
  
George watched his young charge, amused as Daniel gazed distractedly around at the numerous offerings at the local flea market.  
  
"It's almost like the marketplace in Egypt." Daniel murmured, enraptured. He grinned delightedly as he fingered a child-sized pair of BDU's. "Hey George, they're just like yours."  
  
George smiled indulgently. "So they are, son"  
  
The young boy stepped back, eyes still wistfully drawn to his find.  
  
"Would you like them Danny?" George questioned softly, recognizing the boy's expression.  
  
Daniel looked up hopefully and George felt his heart melt. He knew all too well the history of abuses and neglect Daniel had suffered at the hands of his former foster parents, and understood how uncertain the boy was about his place in George's life. He checked the tag attached to the clothes and paid the woman selling them. She wrapped the outfit in a bag and handed it to the ecstatic child. Danny clutched the small package close, the hero-worship for his companion clear in the young child's eyes. George was,as always, astounded at how little it took to make his future step-son happy.  
  
They continued on, enjoying the sights, sounds and even tempting smells of the market. They stopped at a donut vendor and bought a small bag of tiny cinnamon donuts to share. As they walked, George felt a small hand slip shyly into his own. He looked down to see Daniel's warm blue eyes gazing at him adoringly. The boy quickly looked away, but his hand remained safely enclosed in George's. They split a fresh lemonade then moved to a table stacked high with fresh breads.  
  
"Can we bring some home to Mama?" Daniel inquired softly. "She loves home-cooked bread and I think she's a little tired of Aunt Trina's cooking"  
  
George laughed aloud at the innocent comment, remembering vividly the previous evening's offering of burnt meatloaf and scorched potatoes. He would be very glad when Kat's doctors cleared her to start light cooking again. Kat's broken leg made it difficult, if not near impossible, to maneuver around in the kitchen.  
  
"Sure Danny, why don't you pick out some of Kat's favorites, then we'll head over to the fruit stands."  
  
Daniel spent the next several minutes sorting through the fragrant loaves. They were about to leave when a quick flash of white ran by them and under the table. Danny peered under the table and found a tiny white dog trembling in the corner.  
  
"George" he grinned "Look, its a puppy."  
  
George kneeled down next to the boy. "Well look here, it's a little chihuahua." Daniel reached out a hesitant hand and was rewarded by a tentative lick from the pup.  
  
"He's been hanging around here for a few days now" the baker offered, smiling as he observed the interaction between the boy and the dog. "I think someone dumped him here. He's been getting scraps from some of the sellers, but some are talking about taking him to the pound."  
  
Daniel frowned, disturbed at that bit of news. The little pup nuzzled Daniel's hank, whining pitifully. George sighed, already knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"You're Mama would kill both of us Danny" He whispered, "and what would Bear think?"  
  
The blond head bowed and small shoulders slumped forward." I know" Daniel intoned solemnly, he offered a tremulous smile, but George saw the tears shimmering in the huge blue eyes. "I...I just..." He tried to turn away, but George caught him and held him. He was alarmed when Daniel fought his gentle grip.  
  
"You just what, son?" He questioned softly. He tilted the small blond head up, but Daniel pulled back, unwilling to meet George's gaze.  
  
"I...I just know how he feels. It hurts when you're left behind, scary when no one wants you."  
  
George winced at the words and watched in silence as Daniel self-hugged. He pulled the little boy to him, enveloping him in a comfortable bear hug. He felt Daniel's shoulders shaking and could feel the silent sobs against his chest. Knowing this was more than just a kid not getting what he wanted, he held the hurting boy a little closer, rubbing his back gently.  
  
"No one's leaving you behind again Daniel" He murmured soothingly, rocking the boy gently. Slowly the shuddering sobs ended and Danny hugged him back.  
  
"I'm sorry" Daniel murmured, his head still buried in Georges shoulder. George lifted him, holding him tight.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for son. You know you belong with us now, right? You, me and your Mama, we're a family now." Danny nodded, suddenly exhausted by the emotional release. "You about ready to go home now?" Again the boy nodded. George shifted Daniel's weight slightly then reached down to scoop up the frightened pup.  
  
"You sure he doesn't belong to anyone?"  
  
The baker had been watching the little drama with interest. He nodded as he watched George slip the tiny pup into his coat pocket. "Absolutely sure. He's been wandering around for awhile now."  
  
"You're Mama is going to kill me" George muttered softly. A nearly silent sigh from his welcome burden answered him. He managed to collect their packages with the help of the friendly baker and slipped the pup into a coat pocket.  
  
A few minutes alter, George was fastening a seat belt around his dozing charge. The pup was curled up contentedly in Daniel's lap. George stroked Daniel's soft blond hair gently, reassuring himself that the child was alright.  
  
"I promise you Danny, you'll never be alone again. I'm not sure how we'll manage things, and I'm sure as hell not a perfect father, but I'll always be there for you somehow."  
  
A soft snore answered him and a warm glow filled the young soldier's heart as he held his future in his hands. "I love you Son."  
  
The end for now... 


End file.
